


[podfic] build it bigger than the sun

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, accidentally secret relationship, cockblocked by the Avengers, the world's most useless and irritated secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yeah, because nothing says heteronormative like living in Dupont Circle for two years and wearing skin-tight shirts to hit on hot airmen when you go running in the morning.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Look, I know you’re being sarcastic but I really don’t get how no one picked up on that.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Steve and Bucky try to work out their relationship. The Avengers keep getting in the way.<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] build it bigger than the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [build it bigger than the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262255) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** accidentally secret relationship, the world's most useless and irritated secret agents, cockblocked by the Avengers, post-CA:TWS, not canon compliant  
 ****

 **Length:**  01:13:40  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_build%20it%20bigger%20than%20the%20sun_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
